Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries may be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation.
Washing machines having a motor that drives the clothes mover as well as the basket require a drive system to transmit rotational movement from the motor to the clothes mover and the basket, selectively. Such a drive system can translate movement of the motor to the appropriate rotational speed of the clothes mover and the basket via a drive shaft and a drive mechanism that can include a plurality of gears operably coupled to a drive shaft.